


DC Oneshots

by starrychaos



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Birdflash - Freeform, Bonding, Boyfriends, Coffee, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, How Do I Tag, M/M, Paintball, Team Bonding, Young Justice - Freeform, supersons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrychaos/pseuds/starrychaos
Summary: Basically just a collection of different pairings (both platonic and romantic) in the DC universe. Pretty much any ship/ group/ ect i like.Expect cute ships, brother bonding, friend bonding, father son moments, overall softness, angst, just anything you can imagine!If you have a specific ship/pairing you want let me know what it is and if you have a prompt, let me know and I'll write it for you!I hope you enjoy!





	1. Lucky Shot // BirdFlash Fic

Dick ran, ducking behind a flipped over table. He took a few quick breaths in before holding his breath and running, folding in on himself and the gun in his hand as he moved between barriers. He raised the gun and slowly peeked from around the corner. He caught a glimpse of the enemy, a pair of black boots before they turned the corner. He heard a voice from behind 

“I spotted one of the enemy down by the west end.” he leaned back and faced the blonde girl and thought for a moment, he was about to speak before he was cut off. 

“I'm not playing a scared game. Come out and fight me. You're supposed to be heros.” Artemis tsked with a sigh as she raised the gun and stealthily moved past the barrier. 

“Bring it. I'll kick your Kryptonian ass.” her smirk proved she had the upper hand. She fired 3 shots, all three hitting Conner's chest. 

“You. Shot me. You actually shot me.” he looked baffled. This didn't go according to plan. He touched the blue paint and rubbed it between his fingers. 

“You were kind of asking for it Conner.” she laughed and ran back to her base, where Aqualad and robin sat. From the other side Robin could hear Wally groan.

“Supes. You were supposed to shoot her first. The point is to beat robin and his team.” the redhead said louder than he probably should. Dick smirked even more as Artemis and Kaldur knelt down 

“What is the strategy Robin?” Kaldur spoke, glancing at his younger friend, as his smirk went from happy to mischievous. 

“You need to follow my lead.” 

“Yeah yeah of course, you're the leader boy blunder.” Artemis said with a mischievous smile of her own. “Just as long as I can shoot Wally I'm fine with any plan.” with this, Dick cackled and begun to tell his plan. 

...

Wally rubbed his forehead as he and M’gann planned. “so. Arty took out Conner. But we could still pull through. They won't be expecting us to do the same thing so soon.” 

M'gann nodded her head, clutching the paintball gun close to her body. “Am i going to be the bold one this time?” she asked quietly, Wally's eyes went wild as he ran his hand through his hair 

“You think you can handle it babe?” wally smirked and Conner growled wally rephrased “sorry Supes, you think you got this M'gann?” she nodded and with that she was out into the center, scanning her surroundings as a few blue shots came whirring past her, she dodged with a smile and swiftly maneuvered through the battlefield, making her way to the other team's base. 

“Hello Kaldur, have you met my little friend.” she giggles and shoots, red covering his back. Kaldur sets his gun down and smiles.

“Good job M’gann. But you made a mistake” 

“What’s that?” She looks curious.

“you forgot that Kaldur had two teammates miss. M.” Dick cackled and shot M’gann. The Martian giggled and set her gun down as well, walking with Kaldur to where Conner was sitting, she looked sheepishly towards where her leader was stationed 

“Sorry Wally, I gave it my best.” Then there they were, 2 against 1. Wally knew he would have to be bold if he had any shot of winning. So he formulated a plan, get robin cornered and then arty would be a piece of cake. 

…

Dick talked to Arty and made their plan. It was so simple that it was bound to work. Arty went slowly made her way to the spot dick told her to go to. She had to bite her lip to stop from laughing as she fairly easily made it behind Wally’s base. She waited for the signal and she had the perfect vantage point to watch. 

The teens who were out waited patiently for the others to finish so they could move on and they watched in confusion as Artemis didn’t attack Wally. She just quietly hid as he talked to himself, trying to make a plan. He was the underdog, clearly, and he wanted to win so badly. 

“Maybe doing the same thing 3 times in a row?.. No that’s lame. They will expect that.” he muttered to himself as he paced in his sanctuary.

Artemis stifled her laugh once more. She couldn’t shoot from where she was because it was Wally’s base, but there was no rules about her simply waiting there. She stiffened as Wally faced her and smiled, she held her breath hoping he didn’t catch her. 

Wally slowly turned around and walked out of his base. He had to be smart. He knew that Artemis would most likely be the one to go out first since Dick was clearly the king of the game. He stayed vigilant. He looked over to his friends and they all cheered him on. With their support he had new confidence and he made his way over to their base. 

“Here dicky dicky dicky come out and play.” he walked with his back covered and his head on a swivel. He smiled when he heard the light footsteps of a certain boy wonder. He raised his gun and steadied it, the barrel hovering over a certain coy boy. Wally could tell Dick recognized defeat and he slowly lowered his gun and raised his hands up to the speedster. 

“You gonna shoot me or what babe?” The younger smirked, his smile shifting as he gave puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip. Wally wavered his gun before pointing it back to Dick. 

“Charming, as always Rob. But I’m not stupid. Where is Arty?” He looked around but didn’t see the blonde. 

“I don’t know, she wouldn’t tell me. But…” He took a few steps closer and moved Wally’s gun down away from them and whispered. “I just couldn’t shoot you. Even if it was just a game.” 

Wally looked confused and his eyes darted around as Dick moved closer and planted a kiss on Wally’s lips. Wally leaned in, so overwhelmed with emotions he totally forgot about the game and the archer who lined up her shot. She smirked and whispered. 

“Bye Bye Kid Crash.” 

Wally was jolted by the paint splashing across his back. He groaned and backed away, facing his assailant. The room erupted with cheers as the teammates who were taken down surrounded the 3. Conner lifted Arty and Dick with ease. 

“That was incredible Robin!” M’gann beamed as a certain speedster turned bright red. 

After the match, the entire team went for pizza and Robin noticed Wally being quiet. 

“Hey Walls, you aren’t mad are you?” Dick lowered his voice as the other teens talked about the game and funny moments, mostly joking about Wally’s massive loss. 

“I mean, I’m mostly mad at myself for thinking you’d want to kiss me.” Wally gave a sad smile and Dick grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers and squeezing slightly. Dick's lips curved upwards into a warm smile, a faint blush on his cheeks.

“That was just a bonus of my plan, my dear friend.”


	2. Coffee Talks // DamiJon Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DamiJon No Capes fic!

“I don’t need to go to the mall to ‘make friends’ Grayson. I have plenty of friends.” Damian huffed as he and his brother pulled up to the mall. Dick unlocked the car, as he stopped in front of the grand opening. 

“Damian. Your swords and animals do not count as friends. Meet people. Wally and I did this all the time. It’s how I met Kori.” 

“I don’t see the point. Every kid my age is childish. I’d much rather spend time with a rock.” Damian reluctantly got out of the car, knowing his brother wasn’t going to budge any time soon. Damian shut the door and took approximately half a step before Dick locked the door and zipped away. The younger made a small ‘tt’ as he wandered into the building. 

He walked around the entire mall, browsing through all the stores he was interested in in less than half an hour. He knew for a fact that Dick wouldn’t come right back to pick him up and nobody else was available. Sometimes, it completely sucked to be a 16 year old without a license. With limo drivers and family, he never felt the need for getting one.

He walked to the food court and ordered a pretzel and sat down near the closest exit. He people watched and quickly ate his food before throwing the wrapper away. 

He wasn’t sure what to do, and he had another hour and a half before Dick said he would be there to pick him up. He wandered around once more, slower this time, trying to make this horrid trip pass by faster. 

He eventually walked into a small cafe in the corner of the mall. He didn’t notice it his first time walking through, since it was back away from most stores. There was only one other person, the worker, a boy who looked way too young to be working. 

“Hello, welcome to the Kent Cafe, I’m Jon, what can I get you today?” The bubbly boy said quickly, smiling. 

This kid was way too happy to be here. Damian looked around, he couldn’t exactly just walk out of there, he’s not a complete asshole. So instead he looked at the menu before shrugging. 

“What would you recommend Jon?” Damian looked Jon up and down. Jon was young, or at least had a young face. He had to be around Damian’s age to be working though. He had black hair like Damian, but Jon was pale. His skin tone resembled snow, and his piercing blue eyes made him seem even more pale. 

Jon begun to rock from foot to foot, thinking about the question. After a few moments of him humming to himself, he spoke. 

“If you like coffee, the caramel iced coffee is my favorite, but if not, our swiss hot chocolate is good. But if you don’t like coffee or hot coco, I like green tea. Oh but if you like cold tea, then our iced passion fruit tea is good.” Damian tried to hide his amazement, that this kid was able to spurt out his recommendations in a matter of seconds. Jon took notice because he turned a light pink and scratched the back of his head. “Sorry, I ramble a little sometimes.” 

“It’s okay. I’ll take the green tea. Medium.” Damian pulled out his wallet and grabbed a 10. 

“Okay your total is 3.42.” Jon spoke, as he opened the cash register. 

“Keep the change.” Damian said as he handed the bill over. Jon thanked him and Damian sat down at the stool by the register. 

“So, you come here often?” Jon said as he begun making the tea. 

“Is that you’re idea of flirting?” Damian raised an eyebrow, Jon scrunched his face in return. 

“No...? We just usually get our patrons. No fresh faces typically.” Jon said as he rested his arms on the counter, as if on cue, an old lady and her husband walked into the establishment. Jon straightened up and proved his point, a smile growing. “Hi Mr. and Mrs. Jensen, your usual?” 

“Yes please.” The old man said, the woman beside him smiling as she pulled out her wallet, Jon raised a hand as he shook his head.

“No, it’s on the house. You two are our number one customers!” He proceeded to work on their order, he handed Damian his drink and then got their order prepared. The old woman had her wallet out still, Damian watched as she placed 15 bucks in the tip jar. 

Damian was taken aback at first by the amount, but justified it since Jon and the couple seemed to be close, or at least as close as a customer and a worker could be. 

The couple took their drinks and left. Jon cleaned in silence for a bit before he went back to Damian. 

“So, what did bring you here anyways?” 

“My family thinks I need more ‘friends’ so they left me here.” 

“They left you by yourself?” 

“Yes. Why is that a problem?” 

“I mean, no. But.. Why do they think you need friends?” 

“What’s it to you?” 

“Right. Okay well then, I’ll be over there if you need me.” Jon had a disappointed look that was very apparent on his face. 

Damian didn’t understand what his problem was, and he didn’t particularly care so instead he pulled out his phone and checked the time. Time seemed to move faster while talking to the worker, so he sighed and put his phone away again. 

“I don’t socialize. People my age are too childish and they waste my time.” Damian said, sending Jon a piercing stare. His face was unreadable, Jon on the other hand was completely readable. He looked interested and confused. 

“Too childish? How old are you anyways?” Jon raised an eyebrow, as he pulled a stool over and sat on it. 

“16. And yes. Childish.” 

Jon looked like he wanted to say something but shook his head and thought for a moment. 

“You seem like you are too eager to grow up. You’re still a kid like the rest of us.” 

“Am I too eager to grow up or are you all just unwilling to face the truth that you won’t be a kid forever.” 

Once again, Jon wanted to speak but came up empty handed. He changed the subject after a long pause in the conversation. 

“So, I haven’t seen you around school before?”

“Yeah. I go to a private school.” 

“Oh. That makes sense why I haven’t seen you then.” 

The pair continued talking and before Damian knew it, he let his guard down with Jon. They had to pause briefly when other customers came but the conversation never lulled. Eventually, Dami felt his phone vibrate. It was Dick. He was almost there. Damian groaned and locked his phone. 

“Your ride here?” 

“Yeah.”

“Want me to walk you out? I’m due for a break anyways.” 

“No!” Damian almost shouted. He didn’t want Dick or anyone to see them together. The teasing he would get for finally making a friend would make him sick. He regained his cool and stood. “Maybe next time. Thank you for keeping me company.” 

“It’s no problem! You aren’t as boring as i thought you’d be!” Jon giggled and Dami frowned which caused Jon to laugh more. “I’m kidding. See you around?” 

Damian nodded and left the shop, quickening his pace to get to the other end of the mall quickly. When he made it outside,Dick was pulling up. He stopped and Dami trew open the door, not talking. 

“How was it?” 

“It was good.” 

Dick raised an eyebrow, he could tell something happened but he didn’t want to push Dami. 

\-----

A few days pass and Dami walked into Dick’s room, where he and Wally had been playing video games. 

“Grayson, I’d like to go to the mall.” 

“Woah, what’s up with the dwarf? He wants to socialize??” Wally teased, earning a sharp glare from Damian. Dick laughed and paused the game. He threw on his shoes and grabbed his keys. 

“Hey Walls, wanna go to the mall with us?” 

Wally agreed and the three made their way to the mall. The closer they inched, the more Damian had to wipe his palms on his jeans, willing them to dry up. 

As soon as they parked, Dami practically flew out of the car and booked it to the doors. He ran in and half walk/half sprinted to the coffee shop. 

The shop appeared empty to Dami’s surprise. He walked into the room and frowned, “Jon?” He asked

As if on cue, the boy from a few days ago popped out from under the counter. 

“Sorry just a min-. Oh, it’s you.” Jon gave a sheepish smile before explaining, “I had spilt straws behind the counter. I had to pick them all up.” 

Both boys laugh and Dami orders something. 

They talk, as Damian sipped his beverage and everything was going fine until a certain obnoxious ginger and a certain relative came waltzing in like they owned the place. Before Dami knew it, said ginger had his arm draped across Damian’s shoulders and he was smirking his typical conniving smirk. The smirk that meant he was plotting something. 

“West. What are you doing here.” Damian asked, his voice seemingly sweet on the outside was laced with anger and hostility. 

“Hey Jon, how’s Conner?” Wally said instead of responding. 

“Oh, he’s good Wally. Busy with football and Megan. You know how it is.” 

“Man do I.” 

They all laughed, minus Damian who just stood there with his jaw clenched. The three talked amongst themselves for a while while Damian tried to not freak out on his brother’s friend. 

“Hey, why don’t you and your brother come over for dinner Jon? I’m sure Damian would love to have you over.” Dick smiled and Damian’s gaze snapped to Dick. He opened his mouth to disagree but he was too slow. 

“Oh, I’d love to! I mean, as long as I’m not overstepping any bounds.” Jon returned the smile to Dick and then focused on Damian, giving a look that said ‘is it okay’. Dami would be lying if he said he didn’t get excited at the thought of hanging out with Jon longer than a trip to the coffee shop. 

“Yeah. Whatever. You can come over.” Damian said with a sigh, mellowing out fairly quickly. After a few more minutes of talking, Jon went back to work and the boys left. 

As soon as they were out of earshot from the worker, Damian snapped. 

“What the hell was that West? And why did you invite him and his brother to the house Grayson?” He was excited sure, but that doesn’t give his brother and his brother’s friend a free pass. 

“We were helping you shortie.” Wally teased. 

“ I can manage my relationships myself.” 

“You’ll thank us one day Dami.” Dick smiled. 

The boys went home and got ready for dinner with the Kents

…

It wasn’t until down the road when Jon and Dami were celebrating their one year that Damian thanked Wally and Dick for helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so I hope you enjoy this one. I have a spreadsheet thing with prompts so i should have a new one shot soon!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking time to read the first chapter, i hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
